User blog:Ahpolki Inika/Remnants of the Great Being MOC/Art Contest
...Okay, I'm supposed to think of some type of motivational speech or witty intro, but I've got nothing. :/ Might as well get to the point. The point is this: The main cast for Remnants of the Great Beings have no visual image. Heck, some of them don't even have their Kanohi or tools chosen. Which is why I've made this blog: It's a desperate call for help. I need someone to build (or draw, depending on your medium of choice) at least one of the main characters for the story. Here's how it'll work. General rules and guidelines #For anyone MOCing, the MOC has to match with the canon colorschemes of the G1 universe. Still, they don't specially say what shades of said colors aren't allowed, or how much of them you can use. Many Elements decree a primary color, but they also have multiple secondary ones. You can choose whichever of the latter you desire. :P ##You're also allowed to spraypaint pieces, or paint them by hand. I suppose sharpies are also allowed. Just avoid painting balljoints and connectors, though. Trust me, this comes from personal experience. ##If you don't have the right mask for them (assuming the character's version ever existed), you can always try using another one. last time I checked, a Kanohi of one power can be shaped like that of another (as seen with Norik and the Toa Hagah). And before you ask, yes, G2 masks are allowed. Heck, you can use both systems (ye olde G1 peices and CCBS) for building MOCs. #For anyone drawing, I don't think colors are as much as a deal (so long as you leave the name of the character you're depicting in the file's name). The design kinda has to fit with the character's personality, physical description (unless I allow otherwise. :P), and background a bit, though. Apart from that, all artists pretty much have creative reign. #Some of them also lack a Kanohi and/or tool(s), so you have creative reign over those as well. #Much like with ReddKuta's contest, you can to post each entry in its own gallery, with you name beside it. Or you can post them here in the comments. Don't want anyone to steal your work! :P #You'll need at least three images for each entry. Try putting them into different possess, or show off the MOC at other angles. If you want to do more than three, go on ahead. Might want to leave a link to your entries down below in the comments. Makes it easier for me to track them down. ##Drawings/other art only require one image at minimium. Think you should post them in the comments below too. #You're also allowed to build/design for more than one character. However, this'' is'' a contest, so expect some competition. Not that it should worry any of yawl. XD #Oh, and have fun. This might be a contest, but you are allowed to go loose in terms of spirit and creativity. As a note, this will be done in two waves, one for each world of origin for the cast. Wave 1: Immigrants of the Matoran Universe Ekumas Turaga of Ice, and the main star of the story (at least, as an MU immigrant) *Element: Ice *Colorscheme: Primarily white. Secondary colors include gray, silver, black, blue (light or dark), and sand blue. Take your pick. :P *Kanohi: Noble Elda (We haven't gotten this in set form, nor did we ever get a white Great Elda. Use whatever mask you want. Paint's also allowed for this.) *Tool: Some form of staff *Personailty: In a way, he's somewhat like Indiana Jones or Lara Croft, though not as adventurous as either of them (anymore). He's always been interested in history, and would often set off on some mission or quest for truth. He might be a Turaga now-a days, but he has plenty of spirit and determination left. Labyth Veteran Toa of Earth, and mentor to Ekumas' successors. *Element: Earth *Colorscheme: Primarly black. Secondary colors include gray, tan, orange, and/or purple. You're allowed to add silver as well. *Kanohi: Kakama Nuva-shaped Zyrlakpe, Great Mask of Infrared Perception. (If you don't have a Kakama Nuva, you can use something else. He did discard his zyrlakpe when he fled from the Brotherhood of Makuta, but he picked it back up when the Destiny War started.) *Tool: Some kinda blunt weapon (like hammer, mace, axe, or something else of the like.) *Personality: Labyth's served as a Toa Hagah in his past, and was the sole survivor of his team when their assigned Makuta was ordered to kill them. He's hardened up as a result of this, but his stone heart's been softening up after the Reformation of Spherus Magna. Still, he does have some bits of his Toa Hagah drive. Ramita Novice Toa of Psionics , successor to Ekumas, and apprentice to Labyth. *Element: Psionics *Colorcheme: Blue's a primary, with Gold as a secondary. No primaries or secondaries listed on Biosector01. So you're free to use whichever shade of either color you want, and how much of them you want to add. *Kanohi: Ixplykato, Mask of Analysis. Users can scan the area and objects within them. The mask collects and stores whatever data of interest it can find. It can identify languages and substances, analize the latter, and detect prints. In layman term's basic the Detective Mode from the Batman: Arkham videogame series. However, users cannot translate languages, only identify them. It also won't really detect traps or solve puzzles, the user whill have to do that themselves. So no cheating in Portal, okay? :P The mask can only contain so much data before it has to delete some of it. If the mask is removed, then all of its data is erased. Course, Ramita's clueless as to its actual power, and won't likely be able to use it till later on. XD Choose any G1 or G2 masks you want for her (so long they're a shade of blue or gold). *Tool: Some type of staff. Maybe a bow-staff, like the ones in martial arts movies or something? XD *Personality: Somewhat like Ekumas, she's always been a sort of curious person. Unlike him, though, she's more interested in passing knowledge down than obtaining it. She's always had a drive to teach, and one of her favorite subjects happens to be combat. She's a skilled fight, fluent in hand-to-hand combat and numerous weapons. Sadly, she struggles with her Elemental powers. Kinda ironic for the stereotypical mystic, do yawl think? XD Bodrix Novice Toa of The Green (Jungle for G2ers), successor to Ekumas, and apprentice to Labyth. *Element: The Green (Or Jungle, as known by the Spherus Magnans and Okoto's people. AKA Plantlife to fans as well). *Colorscheme: Green is the primary color, with blue being a secondary. I'd wager, though, that multiple shades of both colors are allowed. *Kanohi: Great Mahiki, Noble-shaped if you don't have a Great one. If either of them aren't in your possession, then try a blue or green mask. Like with Labyth, it might be possible that his Mahiki's shaped like a different mask. Besides, he loves having the element of surprise. XD G2 masks also work (though try to avoid making him look like some repaint of G2 Lewa. XD) *Tool: A scythe of some kinda. Always kinda envisioned it having the same piece as Vastu's Venom Talon , but that's not really necessary. Experiment to your heart's content. I've also considered having him wield a one-handed axe as a secondary weapon, but I'm not sure. Yawl's choice. Just make sure that the scythe doesn't generate petals , okay? It'd embarrass him quite a lot. :P *Personality: Where to start. In a way, he's like G2 Lewa; cunning, sarcastic, carefree, and even a bit mischievous. Unlike him, though, he's a bit more level-headed, and doesn't really rush into the fray headfirst. He also possesses some medical skill, due to living the life of a Bo-Matoran healer. He also has a bit of interest in botany, hoping to use the knowledge he gains to enhance his healing skills and Elemental power. This brings us to his fighting style: He's somewhat a polar opposite of Ramita. While he is much more fluent in using his Elemental powers than her, he's not really as capable in normal combat. Heck, I'm surprised that he hasn't chopped himself up into tiny pieces so far. Rifu Le-Matoran Spy, Climber, and Scout *Element: Air (Can't really use it as a Le-Matoran. Still one bonus is that he's more athletic and nimble than most other Matoran) *Colorscheme: In his Tonhunga/Mctoran/2001 form, he was green and lime-green. Of course, he rebuilt himself into a stronger form alongside the other Matoran of Mata Nui, and may have changed his colorscheme as a result. Kopeke would be a great example of this. Teal's a secondary color for Le-Matoran, so you can add that to his current form. :/ *Kanohi: He bore a Noble-shaped Komau during his days on Metru Nui and Mata Nui. I personally think he still retains it, though any collectible 2001 Kanohi works. You don't have those, just use any green mask. G2 ones work too. *Tools: Since he's a climber, he'll need some climbing tools. Maybe hooks or claws. Ramita has passed down some of Labyth's lessons to several Matoran, Rifu included. Try not to ripoff Piruk , though. XD *Personality: Like most Le-Matoran from the islands of Metru Nui and Mata Nui, he is rather carefree. Energetic, talkative, and fun-loving. 'Course, after falling to both Nui Rama and the Bohrok swarms, he has sobered up a bit. He also has a dislike for water (even after Tamaru tried to teach him how swim). He's a skilled climber and vine swinger, and is rather light on his feet. He also has a bit of an artistic side, sketching in a sketchbook and painting on canvuses. Sounds a bit ironic, doesn't it? He's also a bit displanined in the Mata Nuian Princible of Faith , so he's a bit of a crackshot with any projectile. No need for a Kanohi Sanok (at least, not while he's still a Matoran). XD Just don't ruin his work, though, or you'll end up in a world of pain. Polzuk Fa-Matoran Navigator *Element: Magnetism (Can't really access it as a Matoran. However, he and his kind do possess an internal compass due to their Elemental connection. As such, they make really great navigators. If you get lost, go hire one of these dudes. XD) *Colorsheme: Gunmetal gray and black. Onu-Matoran usually possess the latter, but not the former. Gunmetal might be a bit harder to obtain, though. Might be easier to use grey instead. :/ *Kanohi: No idea for him right now. The only gunmetal Kanohi I now of is Hewkii Inika's Sanok. Then again, might be best to use black and grey masks. *Tools: No idea for those either. Ramita did tutor him a bit in the ways of combat, so feel free to use whatever weapon you think works for him. *Personality: Not much to him right now, so there's a chance that his character will develop. As a Fa-Matoran, he is a a decent navigator, and he has had some training from Ramita. Siretii Vo-Matoran Chonricler *Element: Lightning (Can't really shoot bolts of electircty, but she is much more resistant to them than most Matoran) *Colorscheme: Blue and white. No primary or secondary, just those too. Try not to make her look like someone with Ice, though. XD *Kanohi: I've always imagined her as bearing a Pakari (the 2001 version, not the Nuva one). If you don't have one, try any blue or white mask. Try to find one that captures her shy side, too. *Tool: A Chronicler's Staff. If you don't have the head pecies usually used for it, then make use of whatever you have. :P *Personality: She's a rather shy girl, and for good reason. She's been a prisoner of the realm of Karzahni, where damaged Matoran are sent to be repaired. However, the land's ruler ins't really good at his job, and after some time, decided that she'd stay with him. She barely managed to retain her identity and sanity, holding out long enough for the Toa Nuva to sent the island's population to Metru Nui. She was properly healed and rebuilt, though she's still haunted by her past. As a Chronicler, it's pretty much her job to record The Expedition's adventures. Yelta Fe-Matoran tinkerer. *Element: Iron (Can't bend metal or anything, but he's physically more endurable than most Matoran. *Colorscheme: Gray, metallic gray, gold, bronze, and burnt orange. No primary or secondary colors again (seems to be a trend with rarer G1 Elements). Basically the colors of common(ly known) real-world metals. Burnt Orange is a bit rare in terms in the G1 building system. However, I think G2 Pohatu and the Protector of Stone have armor plates in those colors. If you want to use paint, go ahead. *Kanohi: I've always pictured him as having a Miru with a custom scope attached to it. Course, there's no such thing in the real world. Any scoped mask can work. If you want to paint it, go ahead. If don't have any scoped masks, then make do with whatever you have. If any of yawl are artists, you don't really have to give him a scoped Miru either. Just give him a scoped mask that makes him look smart or something. :P *Tools: Like the tools of a blacksmith. Hammer, wielding torch, that sort of stuff. I thought having him use a firearm or blaster as well. The Protector's elemental shooters are allowed too. *Personality: While he is a skilled craftsman, he has a love for tinkering and experimentation. He can pretty much remember the design of any device or tool, and is capable of reverse engineering stuff. He hopped along on The Expedition in the hopes that he might uncover some secret technology. Kinda makes me think of the Brotherhood of Steel , though he (thankfully) isn't obsessed with it. XD Tangi De-Matoran coachman and herder. And maybe an apprentice musician as well. XD *Element: Sonics (Can't really shake things apart, but they do have acute hearing. unfortunately, this is a bit of a two-sided blade. While it can be helpful to them, it can also be used against them). *Colorscheme: Grey and black. Think they have more grey than black. *Kanohi: Haven't really decided. Any black or grey Kanohi may work (expct for the grey Hau. Krakua and another dude are already wearing those). *Tools: Not sure about those either. He does carry some type of instrument(s) around, like maybe a guitar or flute. *Personality: Krakua's had a bit of an influence on this fellow. While Krakua simply hummed to himself, this guy has an all-out interest in music. He's been taught under two Le-Matoran musicians, and has developed a knack for handling animals and Rahi. Wave 2: The Spherus Magnans Note: The poeples of Spherus Magna cannot use or wear Kanohi masks, so try to stick with helmets. Yes, you are allowed to use ones from Hero Factory. :P Mutul Farmer and hunter for the Earth Tribe, and The Expedition's main guide back to his homeland. He's a member of his world's warrior class , so he's about the hieght of a Toa. He's likely to be a lead character as the story progresses. I mean, who doesn't like a dude with Southern Hospitality? XD No, not that kind. *Tribe: Earth. Yes, there's actually such a Tribe. Greg Farshety revealed it around last year. A dude named "Tera" was supposed to appear in the 5th BIONICLE moive , but it got plugged when the G1 line was canceled. The main reason they didn't take pare in the Core War was because of how tied they were to nature. "Did they hug trees?" Beats me. :/ They had an Element Lord, but he broke off from them when the Core War started. He's been stuck on Bara Magna after that. Hmm, wonder why he wasn't in'' "All Our Sins Remembered "in the meeting with the other six? :/ *Colorscheme: His is actually one of the more defined ones... and might also be one of the trickier ones. His Tribe typically possess black-and-brown armor. I've also kinda imagined him as having armor that's made from a fusion of metal and plant-matter, kinda like the Jungle Agori that captured G1 Lewa. *Tools: He has a bow of somesort. Crossbow, ye olde bow-and-arrow, take you pick. I've also imaged him having a spear, and he might have a spade/shovel at home. My favorite accessory of his is his shield. Not only can he go Captain America with it, but he can also use it as a sunhat outside of combat. XD If you want to make some or all of them some fusion of metal and plant-matter, go right on ahead. You don't need to give him his full arsonal, just at least one of his tools please. *Personality: He has some country tropes within him: The aforementioned southern hospitality, chews on blades of plant-matter, speaks in a country/Southern accent. Go stirring up any trouble, though, and you'll find yourself in a world of pain. Kasuki Rookie Glatorian *Tribe: Jungle . *Colorscheme: Green. Usual members of the Tribe are portrayed with various shades of this color. *Tools: Don't really have an idea for some for her. Yawl have creative reign. *Personality: don't really have much for her, save that she likes to move around. So I guess she might be a bit of a thrill-seeker? :/ She might also be around the same age as, say, Gresh? Nyvalis Veteran Glatorian and veteran of the Core War. Also a mentor to Kasuki, Oryp, and Rvius *Tribe: Ice *Colorsheme: Primarily white. Various shades of blue also tend to be used as secondary colors. *Tools: Undecided as of yet. However, he does possess experience with a number of different weapons. *Personality: Nyvalis has seen more than his fair share of action during the Core War, so has some unpleasant memories from it. He's always thought about having (grand)childern, but couldn't due to Bara Magna's lifestyle. In a way, he sees his students as family. Oryp Rookie Glatorian, and junoir historian ("junior" because Antzo is his tutor). *Tribe: Fire *Colorscheme: Primary color would be some type of red. Yellow, orange and other shades of often work as secondary ones. *Tools: Undecided. Up to yawl to decide. :P *Personality: He's an able fighter, at about Gresh 's age. He has an interest in history, and actually kinda working to be a historian himself. This love of studying the past was why he came to Antzo, becoming an apprentice of sorts. He also gets along with Ekumas because of their common interest. He and Rivus are both kinda like brothers, with the former being the younger one. He ''might also have a bit of a crush of Kasuki. Might.. Hey, Shamad had a lover before the Dream Plague whipped out the Iron Tribe, so romance kinda does exist among the Spherus Magnans. Just that their lifestyle never really gave room for the concept. That, and considering the fact that BIONICLE is genreally aimed at kids, who have a fear of "kooties". :/ Rivus Rookie Glatorian, and a veteran of the Core War. *Tribe: Water *Colorscheme: Blue. Various shades of it can be used. *Tools: Undecided. Don't be afraid to go crazy. XD *Personality: He's about Kiina 's age, so he's older than Kasuki and Oryp (though nowhere as experienced as Nyvalis). He's been brushed by death more than once, during the Core War and the fall of Atero . As such, he's a bit more cynical and tight-lipped. Still, he does see the other rookies as younger siblings of his. He does look up to Nyvalis a bit, considering that he had far more experience in the war than him. Algu Agori and scavenger *Tribe: Ice *Colorscheme: Same case as Nyvalis. *Tools: Something for scavenging, or something made of salvage likely. Her weapons of choice are up to yawl. *Personality: Algu is the youngest of the Spherus Magnans on the Expedition, and general has a positive outlook on life. However, she is quick to point out things and has some wit. She also seems to have taken a liking toward the former inhabitants of the Matoran Universe, especially the Matoran themselves. She is also a skilled scavenger, being able to salvage and repair items. She might also have been influenced a tad bit by Miko from Transformers: Prime. Or maybe that was Kasuki? Maybe both? XD Antzo Agori historian (in regards to Spherus Magna. Ekumas handles the Matoran Universe's history). *Tribe: Jungle *Colorshceme: Same case as Kasuki *Tools: Considering that Agori from this Tribe tend to use their forelimbs as legs, he's likely to have a build similar to that of a gorrila. So he might possess claws as his main tools. *Personality: He's around Raanu 's age, having seen the Core War and served as one of his Tribe's historians. He still ahve some cynical traits, but that's mainly because of the life he lived through. Vapos Aogri Cartographer *Tribe: Fire *Colorscheme: Same case as Oryp. *Tools: Likely some type of map-making tools, and maybe a compass. Weapons are up to the contestants. *Personality: Vapos is mistrustful towards anyone outside of his Tribe, causing some to consider him a bit xenophobic or paranoid. His attitude towards the other Tribes has faded since the arrival of Mata Nui, though he is weary of the immigrants from the Matoran Universe. He also still possesses his competitive drive from the days prior to the Skrall War. Oh, and he also has a bit of a temper. :P Oniru Agori Astronomer, and the occasional diver. *Tribe: Water *Colorscheme: Same case as Rivus *Tools: Likely something for making star charts, and maybe a compass. *Personality: A bit laid back, doesn't mind the company of the immigrants much. He's also a bit of a diver, helping folk salvage stuff from the bottoms of... whatever bodies of water were left on Bara Magna. :/ The Deadline As of April Fool's, the contest BEGINS! And will go on until the 4th of July. Why that long. Lets just say that the extensions of Wave 1 taught me a little lesson. :P Speaking of that, yawl can still enter for it, so if you have any tardy entries, you still have some time. XD The Prizes All winning entries for each character will be featured on their main pages. Winners may also have me put their own character of choice onto a background/poster. They might also be allowed to a have character in a guest or cameo appearance in Remnants of the Great Beings. Good luck to everyone, and be sure to have fun. Category:Blog posts